


the toga party

by capricasong



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, BDSM, In Public, M/M, Master/Slave, Power Play, Short & Sweet, Toga Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricasong/pseuds/capricasong
Summary: this exists solely because of that scene at the toga party when dinesh says "i would have been a slave." and gilfoyle shoots back, "there's still time."





	the toga party

He was hazy from the alcohol and jumped when someone grabbed him by the arm and yanked him backwards through a curtain. He found himself in a quiet service corridor, face to face with Gilfoyle, who was grinning like the cat who caught the canary. 

"Wha-?"

Gilfoyle cut him off by grabbing his face in his hands and pulling him in, kissing him harder and more thoroughly than he'd been kissed by anyone in a long time. He melted into it, letting the line of his body lean against Gilfoyle's, his hands sliding around Gilfoyle's waist instinctively. Gilfoyle was biting at his lower lip and it made him gasp. Gilfoyle leaned back for a second, looked at Dinesh and grinned, "Good. That went well. Now.." and then his hands were moving, one sliding down and around his jaw, one was heavy on his shoulder and Gilfoyle was smirking again, "Get on your knees. Now." It was a command. 

And he did. He didn't want to question it. With Gilfoyle right here, with all the alcohol buzzing through his brain, he didn't want to do anything except what Gilfoyle was telling him and _oh fuck_ one of Gilfoyle's hands was tightening around his jaw, forcing him to look up and into his eyes and he knew the nerves were showing but he hoped the joy was shining through too because it was all he could feel even as his heart was pounding and he could vaguely hear a rustle of cloth and then Gilfoyle was giving him the dirtiest smile, "Open you fucking mouth."

He must have taken a moment too long because the hand around his jaw clenched for a second and he gasped as Gilfoyle's other hand came out of nowhere and slapped him almost casually across the face. "Now." Gilfoyle's voice was hard and dangerous and Dinesh could only do as he was told, feeling his own cock suddenly rock hard as Gilfoyle slid himself into his open mouth. "Now suck, like a good fucking slave."

And again, as soon as Gilfoyle said it, that was all he wanted to do. He closed his eyes, focusing on what he could feel. He wrapped his lips around the hard shaft and sucked, gently licking across the head and then pulling it all further into his mouth, down his throat. He went slowly at first, controlling the motion himself, lapping at the smooth skin with his tongue, his hands clutching at Gilfoyle's thighs to hold himself upright as he held Gilfoyle in his mouth like a prayer. He heard a quick, quiet "oh fuck," from Gilfoyle and then his hands were locking around Dinesh's face and head, holding still, and he panted out, "Be still now." and Dinesh froze, and Gilfoyle eased himself almost all the way out of his mouth, just so he could shove himself back in, hard and fast. Dinesh choked up for and it was like time stood still. They both froze, he could feel Gilfoyle's hands go light and sort of panicky around his face as he relearned how to breathe. He looked up, met Gilfoyle's eyes and gave an infintesimle nod and Gilfoyle was moving again, pushing into his mouth, his rhythm growing into something hard and fast. Dinesh was lost to the sensations completely. All his focus was on holding his mouth open, teeth out of the way, trying his best to breathe out of his nose, hands grasping for a hold on Gilfoyle's arms, not to struggle or try to get away, but just because he needed something to hold on to. He could hear Gilfoyle's breathing getting loud and labored and the "fuck yeah...oh fuck!" as his rhythm hit fever pitch and then one final, hard thrust and he was swallowing the thick, salty cum and Gilfoyle let go of him and leaned back, head thrown back to the sky in some kind of glorious image of spent passion as Dinesh tried to steady himself, but he felt completely exhausted. He let himself fall over to one side, sort of half aware that he was lying on the ground, but it wasn't really registering. 

After a minute, Gilfoyle was sliding to the ground next to him, pulling Dinesh into his lap, stroking at his hair and face. "Hey. Hey, are you okay down here?" Dinesh looked up at him blearily and just managed to hold up one hand cup Gilfoyle's cheek and grin at him. "Yeah, I'm alright.." Gilfoyle leaned in and pressed a kiss against his cheek, close to his mouth and he pulled Dinesh into his chest and held him there for a long time. 

Dinesh must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, he was being shaken gently awake by Gilfoyle.  
"Come on. There are people, we better clear out."

He blinked sleepily and Gilfoyle helped him to his feet. Gilfoyle was already trying to go back out into the main area of the party but Dinesh reached out and grabbed his hand, yanking him back. When Gilfoyle looked the question at him, he shrugged and leaned in, offering his mouth to Gilfoyle, who took the hint and kissed him one more time.


End file.
